


vivi the white van

by omoxuixui (chinchaoof)



Series: post cats [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cat!Baekhyun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Double Agents, Hybrids, M/M, Mafia AU, Technology, vivi the white van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchaoof/pseuds/omoxuixui
Summary: sehun is baekhyun's now assigned  bodygaurd , the boss is in trouble wile the rivalry mafia boss wants sehun dead and the other hybird excuted and out of all of that baekhyun is nothing less but sassy





	1. clear messages

**Author's Note:**

> stream the power and happy birthday chen , honestly that cute little baby deserves the world

A/n during this baekhyun name is bban or at leasts that is what he is known as to sehun and others. However since this is second narration I will actually use his name when describing things .  
“are you just gonna stay there “sehun asks  
“no you are right lets get this over with “ the little kitty looked at him , he was not particularly feline looking as some of the others he has seen in the alley but he is fine , sehun guessed  
A mouth latches onto sehun and sehun stumbles back what the fuck ???  
“ew, no thanks I do not need your services “ sehun grimanced , his tounge still felt wet  
“then why am I here , will you even pay me “ the little kitten tried to growl at him but it ended being too squeaky and meek “I will hurt you if I have too “  
“look I do not know the details , I am here only to escort you and make sure you are safe until my boss comes so until then stay put and please get out of the cupboard “  
“so it is your boss I will be sleeping with , knew from your tacky clothes you could not afford me “ he lets out a ruffle laugh and then proccede to get distracted from sehun due to the light from the busy street playing tricks on the wall  
Sehun would get offended but he is too i-give-no-fucks right now that he lets it slide  
“do u even know my name “  
“no and –“  
But the little cat is too fast of a talker for sehun to get a chance to finish  
“what is yours from your face I would not be surprised if it was something like dick or bobby or ” he goes on making funny faces at sehun and it kind of gets on sehun nerves  
“hahhah so funny ,do I look like a dick to you “  
“a little bit , how big are you , ah nevermind no one ends up being a good fuck anyways”the little kitten chuckles and pads along the hotel room  
The boss should have been here 5 mineuts ago this is weird  
That is when he gets the phone call  
“sehun code red , evacuate the room you are in .The boss got arrested , police will be there in approximately 15 minutes I am pretty sure seeing a stray hybrid in the room wont help the case get the hybrid and get out , “ he hears the sound of his best friend across the line ,kai  
Sehun has been trained enough for this , he does not ask more question or wonder he simply replies a got it and hangs up  
“lets go pretty kitty , we need to get you out of here “he unlocks the door but the little kitten does not budge instead he mishevouly stands there and looks at sehun  
“I said get your ass here we are leaving “  
“why? “comes a curious shrip from the kitten infront of him he swashes his brown curled tail behind him and sehun can see his ears pique with intrest  
“no questions move it hybrid “ and sehun technically did not mean it in a an offensive way but everyone knew that when a human said it to a hybrid it only meant one thing and only one thing , the digrearding that the speciese infront of them was not whole just a half being  
Sehun saw the tinge of hurt flashing throught the hybrid eyes before it turned to a stark of anger and sehun would care except the reality is that the boss will be using him and then he will never meet the hybrid again .  
It was life , sehun knows that that is how things work , the kitten should just get over it .  
But the little kitten would not budge , kitten ……. cat , he looked young enough to be a kitten but he knew for a fact that kittens are not permitted outside the shelters and need to be surpervised by an adult at all times .if they lived with a family  
Adults on the other hand can either live with a family or sell themselves temporairaly and when they are not sold to anyone they need to be back in the agency.  
Well … An agency or an ….alley it does not really matter they were hybirds.  
“cmon , look you can stay here and the police will come and guess who will be spending the night in a prison cell , they do not sell fancy tuna over there , so I advise you to move it “ sehun rushes him  
The hybrid seems to be hesitant at first but then he grabs himself and moves with sehun  
They go down the elevator to the lobby and sehun realizes all too late that the police officer have already swarmed the lobby of the hotel they will have to get out of the hotel undetected  
He hits the button for the basement and walks in the car park tugging the cat along with him except that he find police officers searching his boss's car with dogs swarmed around it he takes a detour and decides to head back up just as quickly up the stairs  
“yah “ the cat roughly pushes his hand off “I am not a rag doll “  
Once in the lobby ,A police officer across the lobby notices them and soon approaches them  
“ officer chanyeol , can I ask you a few questions sir “ a sharp young man asks at sehun and regardless of the height difference sehun is still yet to be intimated  
“yes sure “sehun says smoothly  
“is that hybrid yours ?”  
“yes “  
“can I have your identification numbers then, show me ur wrist please “  
Sehun completely forgot about that , hybirds identification number belong to the owner or to the agency and since well the cat behind him is not his he would not have his identification number up on his list .  
“oh police officer , it actually is with me “ the little kitten shrips up “I have my identification number and you wont find it attached to Mr. charming here because he has just bought me “  
The little cat gives the officer a 1000 watt smile and even sehun was dumbfounded  
“okay can I see your identification number then “  
The kitten shows his wrist and the officer scans it  
“byun bban , a reddish brown cat age 20 , property of the eternal garden agency”  
“you know the procedure officer to be sold to a customer sometimes it gets a little rough “baekhyun holds his hands all over the officer shirt sliding it down .  
“well you are one lucky bastard mr.sehun he looks like a catch “he gives sehun a perverted smirk and sehun would have showed his true colors of disgust if it were not for the fact that the real investigators should be here in 5 minutes and they will be able to crack him up .  
They walk out onto the streets .  
sehun quickly draws for himself and the hybrid a low profile moving in crowds and further north up the city .  
He was about to ask where baekhyun agency is so he can return him and then proceede to help with the situation with his boss  
“where are we going ?“ the cat whines every minute or so as they walk on , he can see his ears moving all around  
“where do u think we are going , to your agency obviously” sehun rolls his eyes vigoursly when he has had enough  
“we cannot go there , I have not received my payment yet” baekhyun stopped in his tracks and folded his arms .”I was promised a payment and unless I get it I am not going anywhere “  
“don’t you have a deadline to attend to when you are with a client anyways “ sehun was not very knowledgeable about this rent a fucktoy thing but the boss had a few prefrences all included male hybirds that looked too young to be fucked  
“he paid for me for the whole week , unlike you , I am a very fine piece of ass “baekhyun said eyes glistening as he softly brushes his side with sehun front and sehun could not care any less, what a narssictic hybrid .  
“well wether you like it or not we are going there , eternal garden was it not ??“  
The hybrid for once since they were walking now has stopped talking  
“yah do not be a brat was it or was it not ??”  
And then right infront of them comes a black mercideeze car  
“sehun get in “the windows roll down and he sees jongin inside  
Sehun gets in and drags the hybrid with him , at the back seat he sees onew , he gives the hybrid a brown jacket a black beanie and asks him to change his shoes and pants , the new pants do not have holes in them , the message is clear they want him looking like a human being  
“listen carefully I only have five minutes and then I will drop u at the end of the corner there , do not go back home the chineese mafia wu yi has taken hold of any and every possession the boss has which means that the know everything , jae is dead already .” he pauses to let the pedestrian pass  
‘he closes of the window between the backseat and the front of the car with a window and mutes the back , an upgrade that is very handy at times  
“the hybrid that is with you actually belongs to the wu he is a rare kind of speciese , he ran away and it has been a game of cat and mouse ever since then , looking for who between the boss and the wus that can get to him first , your mission is to make sure he stays a possession of the boss as he is a bargain ”  
He opens the window to find a head thumping in beween the seats someone was trying to evesdrop, ryewook looks bored  
“wow he is a hard one to handle “ryewook muttered impressed really  
“ik I am the full package “and baekhyun smirked  
Kai finds it funny and chuckles , sehun finds him an idiot and gives him a look that says how am I suppose to protect that!!!, he probably will get us both killed .  
“bbanie plz take the duffel bag beside you , it has things you and sehun here will need and ….this is where I drop both of you off “  
“will you be okay ??“ sehun asks quietly and quickly  
He looks up to see his friends eye smile with his wrinkles “asks the guy that is protecting the goods and will probably get beheaded if he loses it or gets killed cuz he is with it , yeah I will be fine just take care , you know the protocole , good luck “  
There was no agency sehun later realized when he was handed the new phone apparently the boss technician , one hell of a hacker , was able to change the profile of the hybirds identification number and therefore blocked anyone else from tracing him , enabling only the boss to be able to find him , making this hybrid or bbban seem like a normal hybrid working in the trade .  
Sehun could not go back to any of the districts he was known in it was too risky and dangerous if they killed jae then they probably have all of the others profile by now , normal people would say a hotel but sehun was not really normal  
“where are we going ‘ whined that stupid hybrid for the nth time and sehun was tempted to kill it but then he realized getting his head behadead for this really was not worth it .  
The night was shivering cold and they were walking down a narrow alley .  
They walked a few steps before they reached a big slide in door with tons of graffiti on it  
“what will you open that door and inside there will be some amazingly cool sports car “ he beams up ‘ like will it be super cool ooh I hope the ceilings open and judjing by your character it is probably sleek black , you know to get that booty “ baekhyun raised his eyebrows twice greasly   
Sehun smirked this will be fun  
He opens the door and he seems to be happy to be met with his  
“a VAN “ beakhyun screeches “a fucking van that is our cool gateway”  
“I am so happy to see you again vivi” sehun says proudly and opens up his arms wide  
“I am not sure what will kill me first the van inability to eascape if someone chases us or its ugliness”  
“don’t say that about vivi it has been here for generation and look it is even black “  
“you mean it needs a wash “he deadpans  
“vivi is very realiable let me tell you that “  
“I cant belive you are into that “  
“vivi likes hybrid blood as oil have I told you that “  
The hybrid gives him a disgusted look “you are a creep “  
“get in cmon “  
The hybrid just stomps his feets and refuses to come nearer, sehun was dearly offended vivi was great he just has not seen its true potential  
“fine what do you want “ sehun sputters out rudely  
“I want to eat , there was a takeaway restaurant beside us and I want to eat there “ the little kitty wraps its tails around himself and although he is like 20 something he stands there with his arms outstretched and it is perhaps the cutest thing sehun has ever seen  
Right after vivi ofcourse  
Would it be too risky to get his laptop with him .  
“fine you little ratchet “sehun slams the door shut and locks vivi again the takeaway resturent is really not that far plus sehun needs to eat too.  
He needs to send out the messages and this area is undetected by most people who would come looking for a hybrid and a rich bodyguard it is in the subarben area on the outskirts of the town . well the poor suberbean area of the town .  
This area is safe and he knows all the ins and outs , he knows it too well for his own liking  
He gets the laptop under his arms and makes sure to keep a cap on his head.  
The takeaway restaurant is not something new and they have a few chairs at the back, he knows the guy working there kim jongdae , he is the owner of chen chen ring ding dong  
He likes to pretend he is chineese and that he is the visual of the lord  
Sehun insits on buying him a mirror at some point in life  
“ahhh our sehunie is here , what can I pleasure you with “  
“go put a mask on your face that would suit “  
“I was gonna give you food for free but guess I changed my mind “  
“mr. do u have shrimp noodles “beakhyun squeaks “and can you add some tofu “  
“wow sehun did not know you hanged out with kids these days, and ones with good simple taste “  
“yeah and you are about to ruin that with your horriable cooking “he snickered back  
“can I use your bathroom real quick “ sehun did not wait for the answer it always was yes  
“yeah sure , want the usual “  
Sehun nodded and he knew what chen was going to say next because sehun did not give him proper verbal respectful reply back …..  
“yah don’t be rude to ur elders , you still owe me from that time you took thoese spring rolls sehunie “  
Sehun mouthed what was said as he moved along , jongdae was a good friend a too good good friend , sometimes he worried about him considering sehun’s line of work


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun old past is half assedly reveled and baekhyun is bitter

sehun had sent the message , the protocale one , demanding new identities and new visas and the ability to get out of the country securely and safely , he has done this once before when working under the wing of kih yun in thailand back when he first was a rookie .  
He send the decoded message to the DEER server using his name and code the only thing different this time is his demand for the same for a hybrid , he did not really explain much because he was talking with the hacker , he knew how to deal with things and probably knew that sehun had the hybrid , the hacker was to be trusted, he knew how to track and locate and help .  
Not just that the hacker had ability that where above the stars but if he wanted sehun and the hybrid dead or in the wrong hands he would have already done that by now . so there is no point in hiding things from the hacker well ,escpecially not him .  
After getting out , he walks to the kitchen to find it silent , that is weird unless a whale have swallowed chen , chen would never stop talking .  
Chen was a radio box you trying to stop him was as impossiable as trying to get Donald trump to tweet something useful on his feed  
The bathroom was behind the kitchen and the takeaway table was infornt of the kitchen , however there was a pepsi dispenser right beside the bathroom door and so behind the dispenser you remain undetected from the takeaway tableand once you move out customers see you and you are able to place the orders on the takeaway table .  
Sehun peers around watching 1 man stands towering infront of baekhhyun and chen. the little midget ie chen is hanged ???(please just imagine him in a similar outfit that in mama 2016 with the jacket hanging limply by his side )  
what the hell sehun thinks . like yes he is short but right there infront of him hanging from the towering man was a flimsy chen trying to attack .  
Sehun tried very hard to not brust out laughing  
Sneakily hitting the back of the mans back and kicking him hard (it hurt sehun as well ) in the stomach .the said very heavy man falling all over him like dead weight  
He then noticed the outline of his face he had tow punches directed to his left eye and his lip was broken he would compliment chen on thoese punches later  
They got out as soon as they got in (baekhyun complaining about still being hungry and chen talking about his powerfull strength against the towering giant and how he is happy to always help ) sehun wants to punch him too.  
“call the police and inform them “he says to chen as he leaves. tow blocks down in the opposite direction of his original plan in he throws the laptop in a local duspind in the street . it is north from the van and then they move south in an opposite direction , but sehun is not an idiot  
One and only one cannot be number and so he sees the three men strolling behind him  
He pushes baekhyun into an alley and whispers hide in his ears before he lunges himself at the women passing by and grabs her purse stealthly  
She screams in panic and he smirks running in the mens direction and then he lunges a punch and a swift kick right on his pancrease causing him to vomit as he ducks and truns around so tow of them clash at each other as he hand cuffs the other with the womens purse .  
Just in time for the 12:00 am patrol officer  
Coming from the direction the women is at sehun lunges around the corner and runs block , tow , three and then he dodges just in time to the right , then there is that fence .  
Oh dear lord how many times has he climbed this fence perhaps countless of times , sometimes even he would be so beaten up that the idea of climbing this fence would be a nightmare nevertheless he climbs up and slides down .  
Light flashes brightly infront of him  
And a dangerous figure with dirty blond hair holds a knife to him  
“hun hunnie , my woobly duckling , my bannan dong ding , sooyoung drop down the knife look sehun is back “  
“yixing I am on work and this is dangerous “he stars blatenly at him  
Yixing just hugs him tightly  
“why are you here , do u still need some bill phill”  
“xing you know I am not on that shit anymore “ yixing is a nice guy but he is also homless and has no money  
He looks behind the flashlight and sees baekhyun being molested by others , the usual” that looks nice” “is this expensive” “can I have this” goes around  
Sehun jumps in and and roughly tugs baekhyun upper arm and leads him to the fence  
“can you climb kitty “sehun says sarcastically  
And baekhyun looks intimated by everything around him  
“do not worry kitty they do not bite , they only kill , cmon I climbed this with a broken arm once I am sure you can manage “  
He hears the whistle  
Shit they probably got things straight with the guys and are looking for him right now  
“lets go , now , if you do not wanna end up in prison “sehun shouts at him  
Jumping over the fence , sehun hears the shout the familier thud of the stick on some of the homeless people on the other side , he see the blinding light intended to hurt ones eyes . he knows this all too well  
And he opens the door to a basement right on the left where in are stairs leading somewhere unkown  
That is if it is your first time here , he pulls the kitten with him and he hears him yelp , the little cat stumbles and almost falls but sehun catches him swiftly and for the first time he looks closely at his face . the hybrid was truly beautifull he can almost understand why the wus had him as their personal favourite , he was strikingly eye pleasing .  
Cheeky hazel eyes , looking for a dare , soft pink lips oh so soft , orange silky brown hair suiting his maroon ears and tails with their white spots , he truly was a rare gem .  
But the pounding he feels, the weird speed up of a certain organ somewhere in his chest is weird , he blames it on the stuffiness in the basement  
Oh yes that is why his chest suddenly feels so tight .  
Baekhyun sneezes softly and pushes sehun body off of him blocking his chest away  
Sehun wont admit but wow how can someone sneeze so cutely like that , the sound was so cute and little unlike the little fiery character that owns it that sehun cannot help but crack a smile , he can see baekhyun embarresed a little bit  
Cute he thinks  
“are you smiling ? wow the emotionless bodygaurd actually feels something “beakhyun smirks  
And sehun shuts the upper door before baekhyun can see the pink tint that is blossoming on his cheeks 

Sehun recalls why he hated this place , he hated how dark it would get  
“just watch out there is tow more steps “sehun says as he goes down quicker than baekhyun and opening the door at the bottom  
“don’t worry I am a cat remember I can see clearly in the dark “in seconds sehun feels a hand tangling on his shoulder and he lets out a girly yelp  
when he reliazes it is no one but baekhyun He is thankfull no one can see any of the other expressions and opens the door quickly  
They are quickly greeted by a lot of music and crazy purple hue  
“where are we ??” baekhyun immediately asks and sehun looks back to see his jaw slacked down wide open  
“where do you think “ sehun smirked  
“I do not know after seeing your van I thought you would take me to a holy church for a hideout” baekhyun replies while trying to keep up with sehun .  
“follow me and do not talk to anyone “he deadpanned  
It was not fair baekhyun was more slender and short sexy legs , he did not have the ability for all these long strides , damn you tall people .  
Sehun knew this club off by hard , it was after all the strip club he worked at when he was younger , well more like sold to when he was young , it’s his body structure that led him to become a bodyguard in thai , then here under the boss  
This is where all the shit has started , you know the reality you need to start from somewhere  
For him it was “ dine for a 69 “  
He felt like a proud child , honestly he could not be more proud of himself what a great place to put on your cv  
Oh yes I worked at a strip club back when I was 19 “ an old 86 unsexy sehun would say  
Baekhyun would argue that even as old as that there is no way he would be unsexy , but sehun oh yes maybe . baekhyun on the other hand is forever sexy. age is just a number .  
“how do you know this place “ baekhyun asked as they kept trying to get out of the way and sneak out  
“I worked here “ he replaied without a second glance  
“as an erotic dancer “ baekhyun tried to peer at him but sehun was too fast and too sneaky  
“yes , best dancer for months , I was highly demanded , now look what I do , babysit hybirds “  
“ cant lie with the way you move I would love to see your hips move erotically “ baekhyun reaches out to slap sehun booty “that is a fine ass let me tell you “ he says as he brushes against him and moves forward  
Sehun wants to hit his head , he is going in the wrong way , sehun goes ahead and tries to grab him  
But baekhyun is pushed by someone and shoved on the stage shit  
“ooh that is a sexy custome” someone shouts  
‘show us something nice , you hot thing “  
The music starts playing ,shit good thing they think it is a custom and not real this is not a hybrid place to be beside there is too much fog to see that this is an actual tail, too bad the club has no rules aganist who takes th stage as long as it is empty and there is not a special show   
Sehun knows he will regret this but he needs to get this done  
And quickly  
He goes on stage  
He takes of his shirt  
He grabs baekhyun slims waist and drags him close  
“just do what you should be good at” baekhyun would be annoyed that sehun just said that he is only good at sex , but that voice is dripping hmm not honey but leather sexiness , oh oh sharp perfume spice and baekhyun wants some , “except we will be dressed “ hmm that does not sound too bad  
He spins him around and pulls his hair back pulling cheers of the crowd  
“it is not a big deal “ he slowly goes down baekhyun's body  
“don’t use your hand ‘ he says as he swats baekhyun hands away from his body , grabbing both of his wrist and flushing beakhyun back to his chest  
His BARE CHEST baekhyun would like to add , BECAUSE THAT IS SOOOOO A BIG DEAL  
Baekhyun eyes get lidded involuntary his tail wraps around sehun thighs and he mewols  
He feels his legs being spreaded by a thick thigh in the middle, he feels it rising up and grinding agnist his ass.  
“babe you are already wet “ and baekhyun glances back and manges to see the underlined smirk  
Sehun hips may be lethal grinding against his body but so is baekhyun ass  
Sehun does not know what hits him because suddenly baekhyun jumps and wraps his legs around sehun waist sehun holds him flush aganist him and the crowd cheers , everyone goes almost crazy  
Sehun wont admit it but thoese strong legs make him wonder about the latter , down the gutter ofcourse  
Baekhyun does not give up and starts to move his hips up and down and grinds slowly if this goes on sehun will have to explain to a – probably –cheeky baekhyun later about certain risings.  
He lets go of his wrists , to find the cat flexiably dropping on the floor with the most –non subtle- grind on the floor  
And sehun wants to shoot himself .  
Because sehun does not have to do anything after that the flexiable leg that wraps around his waist and mouths on his nape , the small fleeting touches he receives on his upper arm and torso the back to back smirk , and then baekhyun moving hips in round and round circles  
And ofcourse the finally , the déjà vu  
Sehun dick rise from the dead and baekhyun teases “this is very hard “ the last tow beats of the song “the dance , I mean what else “ then the last beat hits   
And he shoots the audience the sluttiest look sehun has ever seen  
Sehun wont even deny it , he need the bathroom and he needs it now , thank god for the fog or artificial mist and the dim purple and green lights.  
Sehun eyes cast a glance that is the guy from earlier , shit they need to get out  
“cmon” he grabs baekhyun arms while the old men and perhaps almost everyone in the club throws money at them .  
Sehun goes throught the back door of the stage , down a narrow corridor and the back door is there , he was not rushing his heart was just in denial or maybe fear , not really because if nessicarly he will have to take some of these men out but because the attention captured would be troublesome .  
Why fight when you can make others do that by themselves , to themselves  
His philosophy always worked but it worked worst on him  
“sehun , that was a great preformence who is your new partner “ that voice shit he does not have time for this  
“xui , there are men following me can you stop them for me please “ and baekhyun notices how soft he seems, sehun shoulders are not bunched , sehun perhaps in that moment looks more like a lost puppy, baekhyun can smell sehun's weakness but that is not what tipped him off sehun's eyes seem to soften and relish into something he does not know .  
Baekhyun finds himself bubbling with a weird emotion . he is not sure what he wants , for someone to look at him like that?? .  
No , for sehun to look at him like that with all that affection  
“sure “ the other boy exclaims with his smoky eyes and rocking hard body , even baekhyun wants to touch it  
But sehun body is more , he is not sure , ethereal , like his chest by itself makes him dripping , good thing sehun cant see or smell his attraction towards him  
They need to go  
‘thanks “ and sehun spins around and baekhyun does not hear it but if you listen carefully you can sense the untold promise that both old strippers shed .


	3. the not so cozy conversation

“who is he?” beaekhyun cant help the bitterness in his voice  
If sehun notices it he does not let on  
Baekhyun settles on the chair , he is so tired , it is what 2 am 3 am , he needs some sleep  
“take the back seat if you want “ it was a spacious van sehun thought if he had to disappear this would probably be the most useful method of transport he would use   
“hm don’t ……avoid..my “ , baekhyun answers lazily wanting to fight back but instead as they move , his eyes catches the light outside and he gets distracted  
And sehun chuckles a little bit , this is not the fierce little kitty or the sexy flexiable aff hotty , this is baekhyun , the cat hybrid that is too sleepy his face is droppy and there is slight drool against the side of his mouth .  
Out of all the version he has seen this is sehun favourite so natural , so beautiful so velvety and mellow  
So baekhyun  
What is he doing he needs to drive them as fast as they can and get out of here , he feels the feline going to the backseat and he rolls down the window as he heads north up , he knows a good camper out side the estate in a little bit to the east .  
He drives for 3 hours and a half until he reaches the area , there stands a sign that is suppose to say panther but the sign broke down the middle and now it looks like it says pant her and sehun cant help but crack a faint smile at that , his freinds had some sexual jokes about it in the past , well this is where everyone in his area spent the summer .  
Cheap rental camp sign and provisonaly dirty but with a borderline of we act as posh people still   
Behind him he eyes a beautifully drapped hybrid , but sehun is not a creep  
He gets out he needs a stretch , he looks behind himself to see a yawning baekhyun that perhaps woke up from his deep slumber , the dawn is rising infront of him and there is nothing but vast space infront of him . it is winter who in their right mind will come here  
“good morning hybrid” sehun says  
“good morning human “baekhyun bites back  
And sehun wants to bite him , oh no not in that manner but sexually  
Sehun is blunt “you ran away , what were you thinking ??”  
“hm “baekhyun seems confused “why do you care , I am guessing you are taking me back “  
“not quite “sehun mutters “I am just gonna take you to another boss”  
“is he nicer “ baekhyun peers to the top sehun is waaay taller than him  
“not quite , no “he replies  
“not quite no “ beakhyun imitates and sehun wants to be irritated but he looks at baekhyun and sees him smiling all cheesy and sehun heart sputters again so he shuts up  
However once again sehun is blunt  
Therefore he reaches out to touch baekhyun ears , they are very soft and silky and warm ??  
He is not sure, he is sure though of the swap against his hands that leads him to painfaully yelp  
“what the hell “  
“do not touch my ears , human “ he says sternly “who was the guy at the sexy strip club “  
“some guy and why cant I touch your ears “  
“I do not know can I touch your crotch “ baekhyun eyes him  
And without a blink “I mean if you are desperate sure I wont stop you “ and he chuckles a little bit  
He gets a swap on the head sehun claims he deserved it  
“so what now “ baekhyun asks “I go back to being a fuck toy just to someone else “  
He does not look at him , he does not know  
They get out of the country they lay low until the sign from the hacker .and then they come back or they don’t . he is not sure but he knows jongin will take care of it.  
”yah , I should at least be able to anticipate my futer self with my futer master “he jokes cruely  
“how old where you when you left your mother and father “  
“left ??” baekhyun laughs as if this is the funniest he has heard in days  
“Yeah I do not know are you guys not taken from litters or something” sehun explains  
“no honey we are taken from birth onwards and are completely separated to different agencies this is to prevent any type of attachement to any brothers or sister also only 4 out of the litter survive the rest , or as they call them recessive hybirds do not make it “  
“I can see why you did “  
baekhyun does not laugh but instead looks straight ahead ‘humans love making others inferior than them don’t they”  
“yeah they do “and he remebers how his mom was shot and no one cared  
“but it was okay I became the slut of a big mafia boss that raped me countless times , way better than being a prostitiute huh ??”  
“I want to help you this is not fair “ sehun blurts  
“where did this sense of justice come from , don’t you just wanna do the job earn the money , human “he emphasizez on the last bit almost like claiming thta caring is not something a human would do , sehun wants to argue but sehun does not know how to   
“should you not have some sort of mental health issues “  
Beakhyun looks shocked “why ??, just because you stupid humans think it is okay to break me down that don’t mean I am broken “his defense was on  
Sehun was simply interested  
“plus who said I did not , what , now I cant even pretend to be confident “  
“I think you should I mean with your ….”  
“with my ..????’ baekhyun looks intrigued but disgusted nevertheless  
“body “  
“inferior , just as I said , so I am nothing to you but a body “  
“no that is not what I meant “  
“so it does not matter that I was able to steal money from the boss and find an online friend that managed to change my identification noumber so I could run away . it did not matter that while you had that trip to the bathroom I was the one who fought the guy in the back suit “  
Wait the punches where baekhyun’s????  
“… he over runed me bcause I also had to protect chen and there was 3 others , and it did not matter that I was able to get that police officer to calm down and not suspect anything at us , I am a very good actor “  
Sehun agrees he is  
He takes a pause and gives sehun a very non chalent look his tail standing up , sehun knows that this is a sign of defense  
“after all that , you compliment me on my body”  
“that guy we meant was my brother , well not blood related but we have been through a lot he got me this job out of the club and told me to get richer and live a better life “  
“and ??”  
“and I am a coward that cannot kill , so I ended up being nothing more or less than a bodyguard “  
“you are not a coward for not wanting to take someone life “  
“yeah but it was more of like your life against mine “  
“I killed someone once “baekhyun said out of the blue  
“wow so u are a literal killer on stage and real life “  
“does that not faze you “  
“I do not know maybe it does maybe it does not “he sees his mom falling down on the ground he feels the pain that still seeps through him when he remembers , he feels the rush of the blood and his inability to comprehend the world around , he closes his eyes and focuses  
“are you okay “ sehun feels baekhyun hands on his and he whimpers  
“yeah a little bit tired I need some sleep “  
“are you planning to escape “ sehun mutters  
“why aren’t you saving me ??” baekhyun jokes but he goes own ad sehun can tell that waht is coming is a bitter cruel joke , nothing more nothing less  
“I don’t care , what will I do anyways I need a guardian I did not know that when I escaped but apparently I need someone to own me and he must be with me all the time , he also needs to pay taxes on me and I wont be allowed to ride or buy or travel anywhere without him with me or with his approved signature and facial vedio saying he does , you would think with all these rules I am a sold object and not an actual living thing or more absurd of me if I dare to say a human being ,so unless you see any willing volunteer to pay money for my existence , I think spending my life with a boss mafia wont be bad “  
Baekhyun waved his hands  
“besides every end has a new beginning , I am sure the after life will be great “  
“you sound sucidial and I am worried “  
“actually where are we “  
“somewhere with no signal so do not worry about the tax collector “  
The sun has fully risen and baekhyun cracks a full smile


	4. i thought we were

“wait so like I am very hungry “  
“ughhhh just let me sleep “  
“but I am a cat , I am very hormonal , I want attention and food “  
“I want sleep you do not see me getting what I want do u ?”  
“oh I found food “  
Sehun shoots up a little too quickly and bumps his head , he wants no scratch that needs to kill that stupid   
“what are these? “crunch crunch  
“they are emergency food but apparnently not anymore “  
Crunch crunch  
“ughhhhh lord have mercy on me “  
“sehun-ah sehun-ah sehun-ah , I need to pee“   
“go find a tree and pee”  
Baekhyun gives him a mortified look   
“you want me to pee beside a tree “  
“yeah we all do that “  
“no animlas do that “baekhyun corrects him “ now take me to a toilet or I will pee all over vivi “  
“vivi will kill you “ sehun says “just do it outside “  
“noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo” crunch crunch “I need to pee , I need to peeeeee , urgently “ he moves his legs   
Sehun decides that if he survived he will take himself and poor vivi on a trip , just him and vivi , vivi and him   
“you pervert what are you thinking of , I need to pee “baekhyun says as he widens his eyes and goes out   
he hears his phone ringing as soon as baekhyun goes in to pee in the convinence store that was 3km away, sehun made sure they walked all the way here hoping the little kitty would just pee by some tree or something   
but baekhyun was a tough cookie   
this is the phone he recieved from jongin, oh good he hopes it is the hacker then he can go back and be fine and the …. Well the hybrid wont really be great   
oh god are thoese feelings ewwwwww  
however something is weird he looks and sees jongin noumber well he is almost sure it is , he calls him often so he knows the last three digits but . that would be weird cuz it does not follow protocole , jongin should not have sehun noumber in case anything happenes he should have contacted the hacker first and she should have sent a signal.  
He answers anyways  
“oh thank god I reached you , uhmm are you okay ??”  
Okay very strange , this is completely off protocole   
“yes I am why do you have my noumber “  
“oh … well .. umhh nothing things are back to normal so I will be collecting you “  
“should not the hacker send the clear first “  
, ”he did , just your phone was probably out of service that is why you did not receive it , anyhow see you in some yeah “  
Something was off but sehun just wanted to sleep  
beside this is jongin right hand of the boss , no way he is betraying them or something , jongin would never do that even if it was the death of him , sehun handcuffed the hybrid earning him a grunt and a sharp claw mark on his right arm .  
Because I told you my past and you did too we don’t need this blah blah blah   
And he lays down and sleeps like a dead elephant   
He wakes up to the sound of a tapping on the window and bakhyun tail slapping his dangled leg it was dark outside and he woke up to see baekhyun crouching under the front seat sitting comfortably in that box beside the pedal .  
He places a finger on his mouth and sehun sits up and grabs the gun sitting in between the chairs sneakily .  
He goes to the front seat and looks out the window he sees a flashlight and then jongin head pops up , he lets out a ragged breath .  
He goes to open the door   
“I smell tao “  
“tao ???”  
“wu fan bodyguard the one that I dumbfounded , “he cowers in more “this is a trap “  
“that make sense jongin did not ask for my location and he knew that I was in an area that had no connection” he looks anywhere but down   
“open up “jongin knock on the door   
“well no “ he thinks but too late though , the door is hit with a bullet and it is suddenly opened , jongin comes in and he is not given a chance ,jongin punches him square in the face ko knocking him out   
Sehun remembers the bright light but he cant see much   
A teaser attaché sitself to its side and he keeps consulving for a good while , he does see however a baekhyun that is very good at fighting , he sees the feline doing some body tricks as if he was dancing on a pole , he sees some punches , hears some grunts .  
Oh wait these are his own   
Eventually though he gets kicked onto his back and a smirking –creepily if he may add – jongin hovers over him   
“did you get any contact information from hq deer “ jongin says lowly  
“ wow jongin did not know you where that lowly “sehun chuckles and he feels the pain of speaking due to the shook he received earlier  
And jongin legs come down straight to his face he feels the blood pouring down through his nose he also taste the bitter taste of iron in his mouth  
“what do you know about the hybrid “ he asks this time   
“you know I thought you were a friend ”sehun says up to the sky mainly because he is paralyed as he caanot move his eyes   
There is no physical pain   
But words always where bitter   
“friends , this world has no mercy for thoese types of emotions , plus thank you , I am no standered with an ex stripper , how many people did you let through “  
It is not funny sehun wants to spit. jongin and aside from kihyun only knew about this   
“well I mean what do you excpect of someone who never got family love , what happened they abandoned you “and he know he strung a cord but so did jongin   
Sehun hears the knife as it digs onto his shoulder , before he feels the pain the pain is so immense he cries out very loudly and very unlike sehun too . the teaser is taken out of his side but his left side of his body is till paralysed by the shock  
“I would like to keep you alive but umm you are too much of a coward to be with us and I do not like leaving misses behind me “  
He smells the gasoline igniting on his van , oh god no vivi   
That asshole how could he and he realizes all too soon that he is also going to be burnt if he does not move further away , the van will probably explode , but damn that taser .  
He crawls and crawls and crawls and although it is probably like 6 or 7 am no one will come around to help this is a very far and deserted area  
If he is lucky some stupid geezer will pass by and see his desperate state that is if he crawls out of death reach first .  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It took about approximately 5 minutes to crawl and then gain power over his senses and therefore almost run and stumble the other 3   
After that vivi earned her funeral and a place in his heart etherally   
He found a lone tree where he leaned over , he should get the knife away but he is just super tired right now .  
He closes his eyes while he feels a tear stricken against his cheek , he really wanted to help the hybrid , or perhaps himself , the hybrid reminded him so much of himself   
In so much trouble and with no chances at a decent life whatsoever  
Sehun sees his mother , he knows what she was , she was deemed so low than the others , with no husband , a whore with one child . a women with no degree , she was not smart or rich or from a high family .  
But she was a women full of love and kindness and sehun wondered did people with virtues always have to suffer so much .  
She never let him see her cry always hiding when she cried .  
But he heard her , he always did and it had hurt him more than he let her on .  
He also heard that asshole who bullyed her about him ,”oh sehun always getting in trouble for her , she is not really worth it “ comented his principle   
His principle ended up with a broken nose and swallon private area . sehun was very short back then he was also very angry   
An angry fluff of bitch face , but he grew very tall and lean , he became a handsome young man he remembers his mom loving him day by day as he grew more and more like his father .  
She hated when he chased girls but sehun back then was reckless he did not care , but she never objected and always told him to treat them right   
And he always replied with a why , they are nothing anyways   
The society he lived in taught him that that was the norm to treat others in an inferior manner , for others to be less and unworthy . it was only when he laied in her shoes did he realize how it felt like   
When his mom was shot and no one helped his case for justice since who would anyways??  
help a now homeless child with no education , degree or money or status , with a history of violence and lives in district 12 or to waste time playing vedio games .  
Well it is obvious really vedio games have a 50 prercent off their special offers during the christmas season   
Sehun knows the man who killed her , he had given him a lap dance really .  
Drunk customers always gave the best information , so when he became a “prostitute “himself he realized the feeling of the degragardation that it felt like when he is deemed nothing but less  
He also knows the death of him because he witnessed it , he did not pull the trigger but he made sure someone else did , he was always like this   
In others he beilived to get dirty with the right amount of misconception , never in himself   
That is why he was mean to the hybrid . one incident like his mom was enough to scare him .  
They were not nothing , she was not nothing while she layed down on the ground bleeding with half her clothes torn and her hands kept frantically trying to keep her modesty , but he saw the cum on her thighs and her dead scream   
She never gave herself up , she worked 3 jobs at the convience durin Monday Tuesday and Thursday , in the coffee shop as late night shifts for Tuesday and Wednesday and for the weekend she spent it in the bar bartending , the bar was down in the south it was a good 15 minutes from where the lived but it was a decent area where the guys would not be too much of an assholes   
She never did , she only loved the wrong man and then gave all her everlasting love to his son .  
Yet she layed in sehuns arms barely covered an inch and he remembers crying and hearing her cry like a last prayer .  
He sees her now so angelic so beautiful but why is she wearing sunglasses and why is she soo skinny with ripped black jeans a bomber red and black jacket with a t shirt underneath saying mentally fucked  
And why is her hair soo short


	5. deer you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new mutal freind arises

When Luhan peered down he saw the infamous sehun with his bitch face well more like contored into pain bitch face , luhan would carry him but luhan would not be bothered   
The first thing he hears is mom is that you coming out of pale lips   
And he peers down and looks at the lifless figure humurolessly   
Huh he is hoter in real life than in the screen   
He hears the beep in his blutooth-ed headphones   
“estimated time 10 minutes “  
“okay pretty boy time to get up “he mocks   
“mom I am sorry “  
“okay , someone has mommy issues”  
“you are so beautifull , I … “  
“I would like to keep this up but right now we would have bigger issues and I have no skills to fight them “Luhan says as he lets his tail slap sehun right across the face and pours water on sehun head   
Sehun shoots up   
“cmon we need to go “  
Sehun stands up fully but then realizes that the knife is still in his shoulder and it hurts just to sway   
“I would advise you not to “Luhan says with his back to him as sehun tries to take it off   
“who are you “  
‘someone you can trust “  
Sehun lets out a dry laugh “heard that one before “  
“yeah I know me too “ he pauses to check statistic with his watch “ cmon we need to go now , if we want to catch dr.kang to heal you “  
“I am not going anywhere “  
“and what , bleed here to death “  
“it is kind of my best choice right now than heading of with a crazy dude that surprisingly looks like a girl”  
“what now are you assuming my gender , like how could you ??” Luhan fakes hurt   
“fine have it your way “  
He pauses a few clicks on his phone and then he presses his jacket   
What sehun thinks is he gonna turn into the transformers   
But suddenly sehun feels his body move against his will   
“what the …”  
“it is a serum with technology of nano ships it prevents your motor neurons from recieveing any sort of electrical impulses from anything apart from my device “  
Sehun was never good at physics or chemistry or maths or languages or whatever the fuck this weird guy is saying   
“basically my phone is the new “your “ brain “   
“how “comes out the impulse   
“like this “and sehun feels his lips shut tight and he cant move them so he hums trying to speak   
“yah thoese sounds are annoying “  
And then sehun feels his tounge unable to move either , but by then they reached a small pink hunchbag car , sehun cant belive it is pink do they even come in thoese colours   
Sehun opens the door for Luhan using his uninjured hand, Luhan was not inconsiderate ,   
“oh well how nice of you “Luhan fakes his suprisement , he knew this would have happned he sent the order to , god was Luhan a genieus   
He hops in and sehun closes the door , wow he feels like a five star hotel special   
Sehun rides in the shot gun and grunts out as his shoulder still hurt , he cannot belive this he is doing things he does not want to do .  
“look I am sorry sehun but I am a dangerous little kitty and dangerous people have dangerous secrets ”, sehun sees the pin going into his thighs and sehun screams out in pain from the needle and in that instant the jerkfrom the pain and bwildereiment causes the knife in his shoulder to go in deeper.  
He feels drowsy and lost   
Luhan takes of his beanie and lets his pink hair with his tow black cat ears pop out   
Luhan looks at him and feels ironic even when he is all messed up like this he is still super handsome ,Luhan would never admit it but his favourite job as the hacker for the boss , was watching sehun on the side note for the fun of it .  
He was almost obsessed until he met someone else and they made him feel something stronger , the same person that this idiot bleeding on his chair has jeporidized   
Sehun was going to have a hard time when Luhan gets his hand on him .  
Sehun wakes up on when off these chairs that you sit on at a dentist except a more horror movie version. he finds himself shirtless and clean his hair looks like it was washed his clothes where replaced beside him and he was wearing a pair of jeans that where not made in mind for him , the waist too wide and the bottoms too tight .  
He looks towards and sees that his shoulder has been bandaged and there is no –thank god- knife sticking out of his shirt , his shoulder does not hurt when he moves it   
“if I where you I would not move it that often “ the cat that dragged him said lowly as it retrieved a shirt of the table   
“here no one wants to see the whole I work out infront of them it really gets me “  
“who are you   
“look lets cut it short , my name is deer , rings any bell ??” sehun looks shocked “yes yes I am the infamous hacker , you have now seen my face and know how I am but don’t worry I got your bank account on lock so if you dare do anything I will blackmail you , I also got that college application you want to do “  
Luhan gave him a look that sehun has never seen before , the cat’s eyes were resent golden moons his tail was hanging limply beside sehun hand and his fangs where barily visibal the cats body guestures were also very defensive , sehun could smell an alpha right infront of him   
“I will and I can destroy you if I want ,but instead I will be nice to you and offer to help you if you offer to help me , they have something that is mine and I want it back and you will help me get it “  
“why will I help you “  
And Luhan punches him   
“because you got him into this mess in the first place “  
‘what the hybrid , oh okkay you are helping the hybird because you symthasise too “  
Luhan looked angry , he felt that too , he was boiling lava how dare him speak like that about hybirds , he was about to spit flames and fire.  
“it is okay “ sehun inturpted “I don’t want anything from you , I just want to help him too , so what did the boss ask us to do ‘  
Luhan is stricken that was sudden he would explain that that is not what he meant but he was not too bothered , beside he watched sehun a lot and by a lot he meant almost 24 hours a day back when he first started , he knew the man face never contracted into emotions   
But he can clearly see one now , but what seals the deal is he can get what he want and give nothing in return that sounds good for him, even if what they both want is completely different things but it will do   
“the boss is dead and all his affliation is either dead or under govermantal constriction “  
If that affected sehun he did not show it   
“kai or kim jongin currently is working with wu yi fan , saw it coming tbh but the boss said he trusted him , so I let it be , now here is the thing apart from the boss and wu yi fan there is a third party interested “  
“how “  
“how else but the pride of the country , the police , they want that hybrid he is a rare kind worth of milions apparently , the police want it though because it is an endangered species , the white Canadian lynx. And wants to protect all its species especially ones that could get pregnant like your little baekhyun .”  
“and ?”  
“I am thinking we inform the police “  
Sehun stared blankly   
“don’t get me wrong I love doing dirty business it is a lot of money , but I am not working with that asshole , beside I might have found me a honey to settle down with so why risk it “  
“why you do not wanna work with him what he is too dirty for the infamous hacker ?? “  
Luhan chuckles as he hands sehun his medicine and turns on the light brighter , sehun notices that the room is empty aside from the big desks with the big computer infront of him and the bag of ships and soda everywhere , it looked like a pigs den   
“he is , he is in the hybrid trade , illegal might add , the one that makes hybrid bend over and act like prostitite with no right for anything not even medical care or social work and benefits , at least the ones in the agency have laws and rules and hygienic procedures followed every week , not necisarily that they are accurately followed every year but they exist and so are the checkies “  
“heard thoese where nightmares”  
“not if you paid them to hide the abuse you inflict on the hybrid “  
Sehun can tell he was not kidding and he stares intently at the retreating back what was his story , he sees him blushing a little bit so he averts his eyes of the slender frame   
“so what is your plan “ he coughs   
“my plan is simply put that we inform the police that we know information to help capture the lost hybrid and the people who are abusing him , in return we want our history cleared and we want to get 300,000 each “  
“why would you think that they would do that “   
‘because my dear friend that hybrid you have been protecting for the past 72 hours is not the actual hybrid , the wus found that out, I found that out a couple hours earlier when diging up more information there is another someone behind the scene but I cant seem to taclke him because he switched there identification noumbers making me protect the wrong hybrid this one, it is perhaps the wus but even then I have checked that the real one is yet to be found by the wus and that gives us a point ahead “  
Sehun is utterly confused “baekhyun is not the hybrid “  
“nope “ Luhan replies with a pop “apparently he is best buddies with the actual thing , and both have escaped , probably did not tell you cuz he does not want the other to get hurt “  
“but where is the actual one “   
“no idea , I keep tracking down to the night they ran away but I do not have enough information to do so , their cut was so clean , you see human underestimate something more prounounced in us feline , our instincts when our instincts strike almost little can stop us, so obviously thoese little things had the predation to get the fuck out of whatever the fuck they where “  
‘how does this make us one point ahead “ he is not surprised the deer is the biggest hacker in seoul heck probably in all of korea , everyone knew his ability and no one knew who he was , it certinally does come as a surprise when he is a hybrid a half cat half human you would not excpect that of a technological mastermind .  
You would certinaly excpect it of a human, a male human at that , this being infront of him is so elegant and strikingly beautiful that he forgets that he is the evil mastermind behind the boss survival for 30 years   
“well you my friend can pretend that you know where the actual hybrid is you can claim that the hacker did all this to make sure that the real one does not get caught and that you after thinking decided to join the wus and give up the real one “  
“why would they believe ??”  
“because we will send pictures of you and the “real thing “ to them and ask for a bargain “  
Sehun titled his head , Luhan just smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so happy i am writting this this is like my new alter ego now


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end product of every reaction is sometimes quite a bit nasty ps the next of this collection will deal in depth with luhan and his story , for now enjoy this baekhyun and sehun work of art , because lets be real they are both really gay

“okay remember then the meeting location is on the 78 floor of the wu end family , we only have 12 minutes before the cops come at us “  
“at exactly 7 minutes prior that time , you will deactivate the three electric bombs on the east ,north and almost 5 pm disabiling any electronic devices and lights , I have 3 minutes to get rid of the henchmen and the boss and you have 5minutes to get to the main laptop decode it and get the information “ sheun recited as if this was a pop quiz of some sort   
“this will be in your ear all the time it is made out of plastic so it wont be detected , the wires are a special copper “he places small white shaped beans on the inside of sehun ear they are very small almost undetectable that is until they start going in more and his ear stings “yeah I know they are like getting an ass fuck they open up a bit of your ear canal for better quality “  
Sehun looks at Luhan as he gets ready , he places the electronic pink handcuffs on his arms . and gets his clothes ready   
He glances at sehun and again that little blush comes “I do not like people staring , what is it?? “ it should come out manly and strong but instead it comes hesitant and pleading and … cute   
“nothing , just are you gonna do that weird thing “sehun regains his bitch face   
Luhan huffs "it is not a weird thing it is a an object that manupilates others focal lenses to allow me to play with the picture being sent to their brains , the only thing immune to this are anything that refracts an original mirrior as in concave convex lenses ie. glasses and water"  
sehun gives him a side way glance "whatever u say you nerd "  
and moves on   
None of the people they will be meeting will be wearing glasses plus luhan think he got it under cover he has been learning the original’s behaviour from foteage and he has been analyzing it .   
He would tell sehun but he knows that god blessed sehun’s nose and but perhaps did not bless his brain , god gives and takes, it is only fair .  
He presses a hand to his temple , sehun gasps and now to everyone looking he is an identical twin to the original hybrid kim junmeyeon . he was indeed a very handsom cat not just that his eyes where pruple in color completely immsersing whoever where watching   
“wow , what now you wanna date me “ Luhan says sarcastically   
And sehun gains his compouser “after you “ he speaks blantely   
10:40  
“I am happy you decided to join , seeing you die was not the highlight of my life “ jongin says as he took them to the last floor   
Sehun knew he was lying full on lying   
The only reason he was not dead is because they declared that Luhan had a bomb attached to him that will be activated if sehun takes his hand off , the bomb ofcourse was a hologram   
10:43  
They enter the room after the horreundus intensive security check they both had to go through , going as far as taking Luhan –junmyeon – dna test results .  
Luhan gave him a look that said I have it under control   
sehun is already realizing it ,three hunchmen beside the wu , tow hunchmen standing beside him but most importantly jongin right on his left watching every movement there is to make sure sehun thumb is glued onto luhan or “kim junmeyon “  
Most importantly sehun looks to see baekhyun kneeling on the floor with a collar in hand of the wus , this will not be easy , baekhyun in particular looks disheveled sehun holds back a surge of fire as he realizes that the hybrid is a little bit beaten up .  
Okay a lot he cannot see clearly , but he sees the blemishes of blue on his neck and nape as he is dressed in a black tattered rope and his face is hung low .  
He also sees flash of red infront of his eyes   
but perhaps there are more things at matter at the moment for example The computer lieing to his 8 oclock therefore that is the area most to protect   
10:44  
while standing there he can feel the power emitted from kris wu he can feel him stand there all tall all broad , all powerful and sehun feels nothing but intimtated m the wu is lathered with red silk his hair styled slicky backward and his eyes shoot daggers at anyone   
he stands there like a sculpter from hell ,an eptimom of sexiness  
‘I am impressed really jongin did not say to worry about you much but the hassal that we had to go through because of you and these tow “  
But now that I have get them both I would like to get rid of you “ the wu holds a strong end , his voice laced with danger yet certianty

Sehun needs to stall time   
“wait !! “ he sees Luhan flinches I do not like improvises he remembers the cat saying while he sharpened his claws back when they were in the weird apartment   
“I want to join you , I need a job anyways “  
The wu chuckles softly “you are a handsom man I will give you that , but that is all you really have got , my business is tougher that your lousy old boss “  
He looks sehun up and down like he was a prize to be won and sehun wants to spit on him ,that condenscing look is all too familer   
“I would keep you , I could be of your good hip services “as his tounge darts out to lick his lips “but unfortunaly I like creatures that mewl and purr and self lubricate when fucked , you know cheaper ofcourse “  
11:45  
Sehun could not be happier by the timing of the bomb , he launches at the tow hunchmans as Luhan slips away to his left towards the computer the whole room goes dark and in an instant sehun lenses start working – they are contacts that allow you to see during the night time , almost like me luhan had exclaimed all too loudly - gets on top of jongin   
He punches him squar in the jaw and hits him with an undercut , he then lands one of the darts luhan gave him earlier- give this dose to anyone as big as an elephant and you have got them sleeping like a dinosaur for at least an hour- right across the shoulder   
“this is for the pain motherfucker , and I hope you solve your daddy issues too”  
He looks up to see that Luhan is fighting off one bodyguard on his own  
And looks to the side and sees the other hunchman by the wu going to shoot at his direction   
He opts to look away , Luhan is held at gun point , but luhan is of better use than he is , even if he can fight his way through he wont be able to get baekhyun ouy   
turning around Sehun stands up straighter and shoots the knife in his pocket precicesly hitting luhan attacker in his back penetrating his heart , killing the hunchman .  
He excpects to feel the pain too from the other hunchmen shooting bullets at him instaed he looks to see baekhyun fighting tow hunchmen while being cuffed and managing to get one of them to miss his shot   
Once he feels remotely safe , the realization hit him   
He ….  
He ….  
Killed someone , a person he does not know   
Someone who might have had a family   
A living thing   
He was about to have a mental break down when he hears the sound of beakhyun fighting against the hunchmen  
He wails loudly as one of the hunchmen grab his tail and twist while the other kick him in his stomach he sees the wu running away but he could not care less  
Because baekhyun body was adorned with blemishes and bruises , blue and black all over his stomach and he sees him coughing a few strands of blood when he gets kicked again   
He roars and quite literally feel like exploding now . he goes after the tow and finds them going up the stairs onto the roof   
He shoots his darts trying to hit the henchmen once or twice but his position behind set of stairs give him poor advantage plus darts are not bullet damn thoese safety procedures they had to go through   
He feels rage and he wants to murder someone .  
He goes up the stairs and he recklessy opens the door to the next floor and finds himself face to face with a gun right at his temples   
He stands in a big room , almost looking like penthouse , glass surrounds the whole view and the view is breath taking of seoul right infront of your eyes with all its majestic glory   
So high and always looking down at others , never giving second glances to the one in need   
Fuck   
”There is no escape now is there “  
He sees baekhyun thrown on the ground hoplessly whinning and it is a sight that tares at his heart srtings like they where mere paper strings   
And for the first time since his mom death he feels tears pooling out of his eyses  
The best people really have no place in a cruel world like this   
He closes his eyes   
That was when the elevator made a ding sound and someone came out of it more like a couple of officers holding guns and ready to shoot ,   
The hunchmen dropped their guns when the wu grabbed baekhyun and stepped further away from the officer   
“step any further and he will die “ he says holding a gun to baekhyun’s head   
‘we have already got a lot of dirt on you wu yi fan , you are looking forward to at least 45 years of life in prison “a neat looking officer that is all too familier slowly says “I advise that you do not add killing a police officer onto that list “  
Sehun agrees   
wait what ???  
Police officer , wu lets out a crude laugh   
“this worthess hybrid is a police officer , no wonder he could not fuck properly , although I will give it to you he was very feisty “  
Sehun is shocked a police officer   
“drop the gun now “ the officer orders immediately   
That is until a helicopter comes behind and blocks the view of seoul he slides the door open and it opens up to a porch ,   
Sehun throws a dart towards the far wall , distracting almost everyone and lunges forward   
Perhaps a little too hard , because next thing he knows he is holding onto the ledge with a frail baekhyun in his arms and the wu nowhere to be seen at least that is good news   
The helicopter also seems to be moving away   
That is until he hears the hybrid wince of pain and looks down to see that little bastard holding baekhyun tail like a rope .  
He kicks at his face but instead ends up hurting the broken baekhyun too , he cant move too much as he is holding using one hand   
Officers come peer down at them from the ledge and that asshole just keeps tugging and baekhyun keeps wailing and there is nothing he can do really he cant push them up and the officers are too worried about the wu and the flying helicopter that comes too close toward the building trying to fetch a dangling wu by a tail   
Baekhyun looks up , “give me a knife “ he whimpers in sehun ears and then lets out the saddest wail he has ever heard and sehun arms tighten around him , he is so precious how can someone do this to him   
“a knife ??” sehun says strained  
“yes please OH GOD , KNIFE “ he sobs loudly “ a KNIFE PLEASE “  
Sehun hands him a knife , baekhyun arms are so jitteray , he sees the hand holding the knife disappearing , he watches baekhyun face   
It contorts and it turns into a taste of hate and ultimate pain he does not know what he is doing with the knife but with how he bites onto sehun shoulder so hard he feels blood and the little screams bloody murder he is sure it hurts   
He is too softhearted to see   
So he does not look , and once he hears the fading scream of racous wu , he feels beakhyun whole body going limp against him , he feels the tug and he is pulled up and only up does he see the amount of blood baekhyun is losing   
As the beautifull lies there bruised and unconciese sehun thinks   
What the hell was in his right mind to do this   
a/n I am evil I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have already wrote the last chapter i might end up posting tommorow or next friday not sure since me is lazy af to actually correct it now


	7. the new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ending is near and so is the new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lads honestly if u have made it this far then thank you so much it is very appreciated that you are still reading this this makes me really happy

it has been tow weeks now and baekhyun is sat there on the hospital bed andalthough he ha done this already he does it again , he tries after all this time to get up but his balance is not right , he goes down of the bed and stumbles, he tries to wrap his tail …..  
and then mentally scolds himself   
oh yes his tail   
half of it is gone now   
baekhyun did not cut it right and there fore it produce a bulbolus head at the end of it that will need time to heal   
it wont grow again but it will heal   
he can live with a shorter tail  
the hacker was nowhere to be found although he handed up all the information he had on both parties on a hard disk in the 84th floor and he cracked the main computer in 3 minutes , which was faster than anyone could .  
he also had no face or identity to know as he walked around changing camera views and his hologram to manipulate the picture and prevent where he was going through the building however he was speculated that he had taken something from the building and therefore they are searching to see what is missing   
but that will take a while since there would be a lot that could be taken   
beside he took something that did not belong there in the first place   
kim junmeyon , real kim junmeyon was safe and sound with the government authorities the witness of his likehood will probably enable some changes in the hybrid law , his and 10,000 others –who have only been found later on with deep investigation in one of the many wharehouse owned by the wus – they have all been in the illegal section line of work, this will give the government some time to think about their so-not-equal law towards hybirds.   
proving that it was the human forcing this upon the hybrid and not that the hybirds are too needy and just need to be fucked all the time because they are self lubricated and go into heat   
sehun , sehun was nowhere to be seen in baekhyun eye of sight , chanyeol has taken him in for investigation but after baekhyun confirmed that he has done nothing but self defense apparently he was discharged , chanyeol has conguralted him on his first succeful mission .  
saying that this will stop all the whining in the office about how that he is a hybrid and hybirds cant work or do anything human can .  
apparently the province elected mayor want to give him some shitty medals and some media coverage want to interview him although tiffany hwang –the biggest and hottest news reporter has already done so   
there are a lot of changes going on towards hybirds and baekhyun could not be more happy although he misses a certain bitch faced sehun , he atleast wishes to introduce himself properaly  
you know ahead of all the I am a prostitiute hybrid bban and more of I am the 2nd educated hybrid and newly promoted police officer byun baekhyun   
6- and a half baekhyun fights with his chief - months later (baekhyun just wants to be back on the field )  
Baekhyun and chanyeol are on a track on a hard pulling thief that they have been on for a week now they finally got a lead on a witness that lives down in district 12 , baekhyun got his official uniform on now and moves down after going after the lady who said they knew nothing while hiding herself behind the door   
“she definitely knows something “chanyeol cackles   
“yeah no shit Sherlock “ baekhyun rolls his eyes “lest eat something I am hungry”  
“we can get peper on the ride home “  
“nah , I have something else on my mind “  
There it was that stupid takeaway resturaent right there   
He goes in and he hears a loud chen banging on something   
“hey “ his smile flatters a little bit ‘officers “  
“hi jongdae “ and baekhyun takes of his hat   
“baekkie cute little kitty what a beautiful thing you are , oh look at you in your police officer but I am sure you are not here for that I am sure you are here looking for someone “  
Baekhyun does not understand “ he sapps all day about you tsk tsk he is like a lonely child , I will get him for you , and you promised me that playdate with D.O. he still wants it “  
And chen leaves   
“yes hello welcome to chen ring ding dong for wonders..” says a dead voice and a fully bored sehun with a bright blue pants that have shiny stars on them and a white button up and shiny red jacket , did baekhyun mention everything was so shiny .  
The cherry on the top was the long ass hat that sat on top of sehun head and baekhyun just brust out laughing   
“bbbun “ sehun asks   
“bbun , I know no one with that name “  
“oh yeah oops forget you where a cop for a second “  
“hi , my name is baekhyun , I like the stars on your pants “  
“ let me just tell you I am doing this until I graduate from college and I need to do charity work for my record “  
“working here is charity ???“  
“clarification working with chen is charity , he makes me take care of his stupid cat , he cherishes him more than he screams , it is obsessive “  
“well at least someone has a brain “   
“how is your tail ??’ he cuts all the playful tone running around  
“it is fine , I am back on duty and although my amazing achievement my chief still thinks that for a good while I cannot work because I am not whole , as in literally you are missing half a tail , so you should retire , you are no longer worthy “ baekhyun laughs dryly   
“even after all that the world will still spit on your face “ sehun smiles cruely out the window   
“don’t do that you look like a creep “  
“you both are creeps “chanyeol pipes up from munching down his sugar bar protein   
“hate to inturrept this long awaited conversation , but can we order “ chanyeol groans   
“yeah sure , what do you want the wow chanyeol you are big asshole combo with a little bit of dick pickles on top of your assburger “baekhyun glares   
“I will be in the car “ he grabs the key and leaves  
Wise choice baekhyun thinks   
Sehun is very intimated   
“I was wondering if you would like to take me to dinner “  
“I am afraid to say no “ sehun mutters blindly   
“wise choice sehun wise choice “baekhyun orders the food and leaves he makes sure to leave his noumber on a tissue paper and hands it to chen .  
Chen pesters sehun until he makes that call .  
Baekhyun turns out to be a great playdate to kyngsooo  
Also a great husband to sehun , great for biting too .  
God did he have a kink for that   
While sehun was also great with his ……cooking…..of course ……. since that “stupid” degree in sociology and political science got him nowhere   
Well for now at least since later on he will turn to be the greatest influence that seoul has witnessed for century   
For now he is happy cooking , cleaning and giving baekhyun skin he can bite on   
God , did he have a kink for that .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter is one of my most brilliant i am sorry but imagaine sehun wearing some stupid costume and having to work for chen , ahhhhhh i am rolling on the floor , why does thta make me laugh so much ???


End file.
